Trinity
2x }} Acquisition The Trinity Warframe can be purchased for 225. The blueprint can be purchased for 25,000. Component blueprints drop from Councilor Vay Hek (Everest, Earth). Rush build: 50 Cosmetics {| | valign="top" | Trinity can be equipped with the Aura helm increasing power duration while reducing health. * Power Duration +15% estimated * Health '-5%' Notes: *Health reduction is calculated from your total health, i.e. after passive stat increases, Health mod (Vitality) and any Physique Artifacts have been added. Abilities Ability Overview (All data is prior Update 7. Due to buyable heal items, the abilities of Trinity are rather trivialized unless used skillfully. A buff for Trinity was proposed by the Devs in their Dev Livestream regarding Update 7.) Just as the ingame loading text says, Trinity plays a largely supportive role preferably staying back from the front lines. To emphasize the fact, it may be important to note that without a supercharge, Trinity's unmodded shields cap out at a beastly 100. But to facilitate that, Trinity's abilities possess very long to infinite range and Trinity packs a lot of health, as seen in the Upgrade Progression Tree. As a result of the shared long range of her abilities, it is advised for a Trinity player to pack around the Snipetron or the Latron as opposed to a Strun or a Gorgon to take advantage of said qualities. Due to the nature of Trinity's primary abilities, requiring allies to hit a tagged target for a certain boost, Trinity plays best against single strong enemies or bosses where her buffs can last longer and possibly affect more teammates, as any teammate that attacks the tagged target reaps his/her own benefits without sharing. In other words, the more resilient the enemy, the more effective Trinity's abilities will generally be. Well of Life Trinity's first ability uses 25 energy to create a Well of Life on a certain enemy, granting health to any teammates, including the Trinity, that attack it. Upon doing so, the target will light up the vicinity with a bright green glow similar to a bright healing wave emitted by Healing Ancients before retaining a bright green aura about his 3D model. The main goal of this ability is to, of course, heal; therefore a good Trinity player should be pressing the squad key (default 'Z') at regular intervals to keep check on her teammates. Despite healing teammates, Well of Life is significant in keeping the Trinity player herself alive. As said prior, Trinity is more of a health tank than a shield tank. It can be relatively sure that a Trinity player deep in combat will spam Well of Life simply because her shields drop like a stone in heated combat and her health pool is, despite the only thing keeping her alive, much larger and is protected by innate armor or armor mods. The range is extremely long, but not infinite. Energy Vampire For 50 energy, Trinity can cast an Energy Vampire on any single enemy. Despite sporting quite the dramatic casting animation, an afflicted enemy will experience much the same glowing sequence/aura as Well of Life, except in light blue. Allies that attack the tagged target gain energy, and it is possible for the Trinity to near or completely reimburse him/herself for the energy costs, or at higher levels, even gain a net energy "profit" especially when fighting bosses. When fighting bosses, this skill is absolutely invaluable because it not only keeps your allies using their devastating abilities, but assuming you can score a great deal of hits yourself, it also keeps you in your strongest position (healer/support) in the fight for a longer period as well. Like with Well of Life, the range is extremely long, stretching at least half the length of a Grineer Asteroid Base boss room at rank 1 (perhaps farther...) Link In a bind, Trinity can perform a short deal of tanking herself with Link. For 75 energy, Trinity can throw a damage link between herself and an enemy (throwing a link between teammates has so far been inconclusive, confirmation appreciated.) Almost a buffed version of Rhino's Iron Skin, Trinity becomes temporarily invincible, transferring all damage to a tagged enemy. Any status effects such as knockback, poison, or the like (except probably the Grineer Seeker nervos.. gotta love those things) will be nullified on Trinity and instead transferred to the target. And while Trinity's first two abilities end when the target is killed, Link remains active for its full duration (albeit short as is) even if the target is downed. Trinity remains invincible and unafflicted by status effects, but as the original target has been killed, nothing is transferred. Against bosses, this can be extremely valuable; Energy Vampire can return power more than Link+Energy Vampire. You can maintain Invincible status. Its range is also very long, though presumably shorter than Well of Life and Energy Vampire (confirmation needed?) Blessing Trinity's crown jewel, Blessing, restores the health and shields of all allied Tenno while granting brief invicibility at the cost of 100 energy. However, Blessing has a brief channeling time of approximately 1.5 seconds after which the healing is applied to the player and it spreads out in the shape of an expanding dome. When the dome hits allies, they will receive the full effect of Blessing. Hence, the further away allies are, the longer Blessing takes to reach them.(Seems to apply instantly after casting animation finishes? Checked teammates' health with Z key) While player items like Team Heal do a great job at healing a limited amount of team health, Blessing is not limited by the healing limits of said player items; a Blessing can heal a 1 to a 600 instantly while at the same time regenerating shields and applying invincibility. In a boss fight or when surrounded by regular mobs, I have yet to think of a time when an invincible bullet-repelling, claw-shunting, poison-proof suit was a bad idea. But perhaps its strongest quality is its range; while unconfirmed at the moment, playthroughs suggest that Blessing possesses an infinite range; wherever the teammates are, if a quick Z press or panic in the chat logs indicate a breaking loose of hell, players can receive a heal and buff anywhere (though not nearly anytime due to the energy cost.) Media Category:Warframes Category:Females